


Resolve

by J Random Lurker (MysteryMuse)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Reaction, Soliloquy, Tiny bit of newzim spoilers if you blink, smol fic, they're all gonna laugh at you, very tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryMuse/pseuds/J%20Random%20Lurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble in reaction to Invader Zim #2. Because, OUCH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

I used to dream about space. I used to dream about just being up there, racing through the big serene black void, peppered with stars, with no  stupid aliens or kids pulling my hair or pushing me down and making fun of me.

I used to dream about it. Space. The way out.

Until I actually _went there_. Until I realized it’s just a bigger version of the same dumb crap we have here - smelly, stinky, overrun with tourists. Cheap and tawdry, gross and commercialized.

A sell-out. A painted sky made of plaster and Christmas lights. Scratch it and the black flakes off.

_Everyone laughing at me._

Oh man, the laughter. No matter how deep I dig into the bed I can still hear it. Hear them. All laughing at me.

Now what do I do?

It’s not like I’m not used to being laughed at. That never stopped me before.

And it’s not gonna stop me now.

I can’t let Zim win. Not now. Not ever.

I guess that means we just opened up the battlefield to something bigger. Something _more._ I guess the Irkens must have made space the big cosmic junkpile it is now. Tourist traps and feeder worlds.

_Well, it’s not like there’s nothing I can do about that._

Let them laugh. They’re stupid and they’ll forget about me anyway. If space is as stupid as Earth, then I just have to clean it up too.

Then there won’t be laughing. Oh yeah. 

They won’t be laughing then.


End file.
